


Seven Minutes to Change your Perspective

by hdyrg66



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Ben is emo, Cliche, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hux is an ass, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peer Pressure, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdyrg66/pseuds/hdyrg66
Summary: “I’m not going to kiss you.” Hux stated bluntly.“I don’t want to be kissed.” Ben said back, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.--Or: Two teenagers who despise each other ironically get chosen for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Uncertainly ensues.





	Seven Minutes to Change your Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a thread I made on twitter.  
> Pretty much the cliche highschool fic I (and hopefully, you) need.

“Hey, Solo!”

 

Ben slowly lifted his head from it’s placement on his open history book to see Poe, as it would just so happen, loudly making his way across the library.

 

From behind her desk, the tiny and old librarian, Miss Kanata, shot Poe a disapproving look over coke-bottle glasses.

 

“Shh!”

 

Poe managed an apologetic look in response and slowed his pace as he approached. He pulled out the chair opposite Ben, spinning it around to straddle and face him.

 

“What do you want, Poe? I’m busy.” Ben said, eyeing his “best friend” wearily. That title was only given by pure default as Ben didn’t really have a whole lot of others to choose from. Poe was more like a family friend, one he was obligated to be relatively nice to.

 

“Busy with what?” Poe questioned, craning his head to try and get a peek at the book.

 

“Well, I was trying to read about the Roman Empire before you showed up.”

 

Poe fake gasped, his eyes going comically wide, “I didn’t know you could read with your eyes closed!”

 

Ben sighed and shut the history book closed. There was no such thing as getting anything productive done when Poe was around. “Yeah, whatever. Why are you here?”

 

“You doing anything tonight?”

 

The answer was no, they both knew this, Ben never had anything going on unless it was forced family events by Leia, but Poe was giving him the benefit of the doubt anyway.

 

“No,” Ben reluctantly admitted, “Why?”

 

“There’s a party tonight and you’re coming with me.” Poe grinned.

 

“No, I’m not,” Ben immediately responded. Like hell he was going to a party here. It wasn’t exactly a secret that a good majority of students (and staff) at New Republic High disliked him. Although, Ben couldn’t really bring himself to care too much when the feeling was mutual.

 

“C’mon, Ben, it’s Friday night!” Poe implored, leaning forward over the back of the chair.

 

“And?”

 

“What else are you going to do? Stay in your room all weekend, listening to your sad screamo music while writing terrible poetry?”

 

“Hey!” Ben looked around the library, but no other students were close enough to hear Poe’s words, “That is supposed to be private—”

 

“Even Hux is going to be there, Ben.”

 

The sudden name drop stopped Ben short, his heart doing an involuntary jump in his chest. Hux was the class president, captain of the state winning debate team and the primary candidate for Valedictorian next year. He was also Ben’s unofficial rival.

 

“Why would I care if Hux is going to be at some stupid party? He’s an asshole, you know I can’t stand him.” Ben crossed his arms defensively as Poe shot him a weird look.

 

“Because Hux is the biggest prude ever, dude. If _he’s_ going to this party, you have no reason not to go. You seriously aren’t gonna be upstaged by him of all people, are you?”

 

 _Oh._ Of course.

 

Ben wasn’t passionate about much in his life, but if there was an area of interest that stood out, it was Hux. One could say he had a passion for Hux, namely, a fervor for how much he hated the entitled ginger. If he didn’t go tonight, he would never be able to live this down.

 

Ben had made the corner and Poe had walked him right into it. Damn him.

 

But maybe he could just put aside his ego for one night and forget about the insignificant social discord of high school…

 

Yeah right, who was he kidding?

 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Ben grumbled in defeat, “But you’re coming up with the excuse to tell my parents.”

 

Poe’s eyes lit up triumphantly, “Not a problem, your parents love me.”

 

He pushed himself up from his chair and spun it back around to tuck beneath the table.

 

“I should probably get back to class now, but I’ll be at your house at 6:45 tonight,” Poe sent an obnoxious wink Ben’s way, “I’ll see you then, party animal.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes as Poe retreated, sauntering out of the library just the same way he had came in. Leave it to him to skip class for this sole reason. In just four short minutes he had hooked Ben and got him to agree to a stupid party. Fantastic.

 

Most people his age would jump at the chance to go to a party, but Ben couldn’t say he felt the same. He had never been invited to one before. Surprisingly, no one ever wanted the angry, emotional boy who had no friends to attend their parties. And yet, here was he, going to do exactly that.

 

With a helpless groan, Ben dropped his head into his hands. This surely wasn’t going to be good.

  


 

***

  


 

What did one even wear to a party?

 

Ben looked himself over in the mirror. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black jacket and black Converse. Maybe some color wouldn’t have hurt, that was, if he had owned any.

 

“You look beautiful, darling,” Poe’s overly sweet voice floated in from the door frame as he watched Ben with a bored expression, “Now let’s go. We’re going to be late if you keep staring at yourself like that, Narcissus.”

 

Done waiting, Poe turned and walked out into the hallway, missing the scowl Ben shot through the reflection.

 

“I thought showing up late to a party was kinda the point.” Ben muttered to himself, looking once more back into the mirror.

 

He wouldn’t exactly say that he cleaned up nice. Truthfully, Ben thought he looked no different than what he normally did. It wasn’t like he was trying to show off for anyone there anyway, there was no point.

 

With a sigh, Ben ran a hand through his hair, making sure his ears were deftly hidden before exiting the room.

 

As he made his way downstairs, he heard Poe in the kitchen with his parents, undoubtedly charming the socks off them. No one was resist to the Dameron allure it seemed, not even hardened U.S. Senator Leia Organa.

 

“I’ll have Ben home by 11 o’clock, Leia, don’t worry.” Poe said, answering an earlier, unheard when Ben entered.

 

“That’s perfect, thank you, Poe.” Leia smiled warmly at him. From a few feet away, Han sat watching with an eased expression. Charmed indeed.

 

Leia then turned her attention to Ben, moving to envelope him in a sudden hug.

 

“Mom!” Ben hissed under his breath, face turning red as she squeezed him tightly. There was nothing like getting a good ol’ embarrassing hug from your overbearing mother with your best friend in the room.

 

Over her shoulder, Ben caught a deliciously amused look from Poe, clearly enjoying Ben’s mortification. Ben had no doubts that Poe would have snapped a photo in that moment and sent it to the entire school if he could.

 

“I know, I know, seventeen is too old to hug your mother. Got it,” Leia replied, but thankfully relented.

 

Ben stepped back, desperate to leave before any more shameful displays of affection happened.

 

“We should get going,” He said, pulling Poe quickly away, “Bye Mom. Bye Dad.”

 

Yanking open the front door, Ben walked out onto the porch, Poe right after him.

 

“Have fun at study group!” Leia called from behind, clearly not affected by her son’s hasty retreat.

 

Poe’s expression was self-satisfied as the door closed, “Oh, we will!”

 

Han stepped up beside Leia, both watching through the window as the two boys left.

 

“That has got to be the fakest excuse I have ever heard,” Han laughed, putting his arm around his wife.

 

Leia couldn’t help but agree. She had used all the excuses in the book with her own parents, including “study group”, when she was around Ben’s age. Frankly, she and Han had got into a lot more trouble too— not that Ben needed to know that. She was just glad that he was finally doing something other being by himself. She would happily play the oblivious mom for one night if it meant her son got to go out and maybe make some new friends. She could only hope anyway.

  


 

***

  


 

“Study group? Really? You couldn’t have come up with anything better?”

 

“What’s the problem, they bought it didn’t they?” Poe shot back, unbothered from the driver’s seat, “Plus, I made you look even better in their eyes.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes; a common occurrence around Poe.

 

“What kind of study group even goes to 11 at night?” He asked.

 

“I dunno,” Poe shrugged, “But I told her that all your goth buddies from that one weird club of yours were going to be there and she seemed to understand.”

 

“It’s called the Knights of Ren and we aren’t goth!” Ben protested, but Poe just snickered.

 

“Whatever you say, man.”

 

Huffing, Ben sat back in his seat and let the conversation drop.

 

The rest of the car ride was spent habitually picking at his black nail polish, his nerves growing the closer they got. By the time they actually pulled up to the house, his veins were being flooded with regret.

 

The only outward sign of any party present were several cars parked alongside the curb, otherwise the house was relatively unmoved. There was no blaring music or people milling about with red solo cups like in those cliche movies. Ben wasn’t really sure what he had been expecting.

 

“This is it then,” Poe said and got out of the car. Ben followed a moment later.

 

He stayed a pace behind Poe as they approached the front door, trailing like a tall shadow. When Poe knocked, the sound sent his stomach into flips.

 

“Poe, I’m not sure this is—”

 

Ben’s unsure words were cut short by the door opening. On the other side stood their fellow classmate, Finn.

 

Behind him, Ben could see the back turned forms of more people, conversation laughter and faint music drifting out.

 

“Poe, you made it!” Finn said, his eyes bright upon Poe… only to fall upon the hunched over form behind him the next moment, “Oh, and Ben… you’re here too.”

 

Finn trailed off awkwardly, his eyes flickering between Ben and Poe. The silent indication that Ben was not supposed to be there went unsaid, but it was very duly picked up.

 

Ben knew Finn, like most people, didn’t like him, yet for actual good reason. Ben had gotten into an altercation with his girlfriend, Rey, in the hallway last year. It had ended with Finn knocked unconscious and Ben unceremoniously wiped out on the floor, the tiny girl standing enraged above him. It wasn’t Ben’s finest moment and most certainly not his proudest. But how was he supposed to have known that Rey had taken martial arts since she was five?

 

He was lucky he wasn’t expelled. Instead he got two week’s worth of out of school suspension and four months of heavy grounding from his parents. Despite the fact that he started it, Finn and Rey had actually approached him to apologize afterward. The apology had been hazily accepted and set an unstable peace between the three of them, yet the incident was never quite forgotten.

 

Looking at Finn now with his uncomfortable expression, Ben felt a hidden piece of spite suddenly rise up in his throat.

 

“Yeah, I’m here. Poe invited me.” He stated, unabashedly throwing Poe under the bus.

 

“So I see,” Finn observed, raising a questioning eyebrow at Poe who looked back sheepishly. However, nothing if not tolerant, Finn abated, “Well, come on in...”

 

He stepped back and held the door wider for them to pass through into the house.

 

The awkward pause at the door had already drawn the attention of some in the room, but the dark figure of Ben Solo walking through the door was what really took the cake. Almost all heads had turned to look at him and it wasn’t in a good way. Ben’s eyes glanced fleetingly around the room to see a variety of surprised and judging looks from his schoolmates.

 

Ben felt his stomach churn with unease and the itch to pick at his nail polish returned. This was already shaping up to be a huge mistake and he had only been through the door for about thirty seconds.

 

To make matters worse, Finn piped up, “Hey Poe, can I talk to you real quick?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Poe nodded, though his casualness was only a front. It was clear as day they were going to discuss Ben’s unwanted presence, needing to be away from the subject himself.

 

Ben watched helplessly as Poe was drawn away, quickly sending him a “sorry” look over his shoulder before disappearing into the house. _Great._ Not only was he at a party, in an unfamiliar house, where he wasn’t wanted, but he was also entirely on his own now.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure of what to do next either. Most of the heads had turned away from him at this point, yet a few whispers could still be heard over the low music. Ben wavered awkwardly by the front door for two or three short moments before ultimately deciding to go get a drink. That was what normal teenagers did at parties, right?

 

The crowd almost seemed to part for Ben as he blindly made his way to where he thought the kitchen was. When he found it, there was only a small handful of others around, too preoccupied in their own conversations to pay him any mind.

 

To be expected, the counter was lined with a couple different varieties of liquor and cheap beer, probably nabbed from some unsuspecting parent. Ben skipped over the choices, certainly not up for drinking and making a fool of himself. He went to the end of a the counter instead, grabbing the first can of soda his eyes landed on.

 

Drink in hand, he emerged from the kitchen and moved to a back wall, as far away from the center of activity as he could get. His best bet for the night would be to just try to fade into the background. Soon enough, he might be able to slip away unnoticed, but leaving at that very moment was out of the question. Too many people would see and too many people would talk. For right now, all his classmates had to know was that he had shown up and at least pretended to fit in for one night.

 

With a small exhale, Ben cracked up the soda and took a drink.

 

Poe would surely come back soon. Surely.

  


 

***

  


 

Poe didn’t come back soon. In fact, Ben hadn’t seen a single sign of him since the very beginning of the party. Despite being the only reason he was there in the first place, he had forgotten all about him. And knowing Poe, Ben supposed he was probably too busy upstairs with some boy or girl he had managed to snare than to worry about his best-friend-by-default needing him.

 

So, left to his own devices, Ben had somehow found himself involved in a large game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

 

He counted at least twenty others besides himself that now sat in a haphazard circle spread out across the room. In the middle, of course, an empty bottle was being used to decide the two participants. Laughs and hollers would be exchanged from the group as the two would go to the nearest closet and be locked inside for the alloted seven minutes. When the time was up, the couple almost always came out red and flustered to varying degrees. The next two would then be chosen. Repeat.

 

Ben wasn’t really sure why he was playing. Well, “playing” was a broad term. He had been sitting in on the game for at least close to an hour now and had not been chosen a single time. Most of the group had just been ignoring his existence entirely, which wasn’t such a bad thing. In fact, he probably could have slipped away from the party thirty minutes ago without a problem, yet an idea Ben didn’t want to admit to himself held him in the circle.

 

A roar went up from the group as the current couple’s seven minute timer went off. The closet door was opened and out walked a smirking Phasma, accompanied by rapturous applause. A second later, a rough looking Mitaka followed, Phasma’s blood red lipstick smeared all over his mouth to the absolute delight of the crowd.

 

They both sat back down in their respective spots, each getting hearty claps on the back or high fives from their classmates.

 

“Okay, next!” A senior girl with dark hair announced, “Hux! It’s your turn to spin.”

 

Ben’s neck snapped up at lightning speed.

 

_Hux._

 

Ben had nearly forgotten that Hux was supposed to be there, he hadn’t seen him all night. And yet, there he was, practically right across the circle from Ben himself. He must have just joined because there was no way Ben would have missed him before, especially if he had been previously chosen.

 

Ben felt fury rise in his veins as he looked Hux over. His hair was gelled back as it usually was, and he was wearing a deep blue sweater vest atop a dark button up, dress pants to match. Ben didn’t know what pissed him off more: the fact that Hux got away with wearing that to a party or the fact that he still looked decidedly good in it. _Did the guy even own any casual clothes?_

 

“Okay, okay,” Hux said in his annoyingly perfect accent, a small smile on his face as he reached forward. Ben watched raptly as his long, pale fingers wrapped around the bottle and artfully twisted.

 

A plethora of whoops and cheers rose as the bottle spun, anticipation heightening in the air as to who would be chosen next. A petite blonde next to Ben seemed particularly invested in the result. She was leaning forward, not so subtly whispering “Me, please,” beneath her breath.

 

Ben determined in that moment that he didn’t like her.

 

Who in their right mind would willingly want to be locked in a closet with Hux? Let alone for seven whole minutes, Ben couldn’t even imagine. Truthfully, he felt sorry for the poor sucker who was about to be chosen. Hux was a first class prick, always looking down his nose at everyone. What Ben wouldn’t give to—

 

“Solo!”

 

For the second time that day, Ben was drawn to focus at the use of his last name.

 

“You playing or what?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Going from being ignored the entire night, Ben suddenly noticed he was the center of attention. The circle of students were looking at him, some in pure shock, others with barely contained laughter, “Why—?”

 

Ben looked down and his heart heaved in his chest. The bottle had spotted spinning and it was pointing at Hux’s partner.

 

It was pointing at _him._

 

“I…” He trailed off, utterly dumbfounded.

 

Surely this couldn’t actually be real, except, _yes_ , on second glance, the bottle was still indeed directly indicating himself. There was no question about it.

 

Ben lifted his gaze to look over at Hux, but was taken aback to find the other boy’s eyes already upon him. Barely concealed contempt shown in his eyes, lips twisted into a repulsive sneer. His expression wasn’t like the typical one expected when an unfortunate partner pick was made, it was more along the lines of accidentally stepping in vomit.

 

“Well, let’s get it started then!” Someone chimed in from the corner with a clap. It was Phasma, now stood from her spot, a wicked grin on her face as she eyed the two rivals.

 

Ben started shaking his head, anger bubbling in his blood, “If you think I’m going in there with _him_ —”

 

“Nope, you can’t back out!” Phasma interrupted, shooting a finger up to stop him, “You just said you were playing. Hux spun and the bottle landed on you, therefore, you have seven minutes in the closet together.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth, “But—!”

 

“You know the rules, Solo… Or are you too scared?” The blonde raised a challenging eyebrow, adeptly calling Ben’s bluff. The entire circle seemed to hold their breath. Entertainment like this couldn’t be bought.

 

_Goddammit._

 

“No, of course not,” Ben snapped, standing up, “I don’t care. Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Phasma had no courtesy other than to look smug as Ben stomped his way over to the designated closet. A second behind, Hux calmly got up to follow. He had stayed oddly quiet during the whole exchange.

 

Of course, the quiet was never destined to last long when an unplaced male voice called out, “Sore luck, Hux. Have fun in there with the freak!”

 

The insulting words were just loud enough for Ben to hear, but not enough to displace him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard it before, really. However, Hux just _had_ to add on.

 

“Oh, please,” He replied back to the boy, his voice overly loud for the group, “I wouldn’t have fun with him if I was paid. Let’s just hope he doesn’t try to strangle me in there first.”

 

Something pinched in Ben’s chest as laughs shot up around the room, his fists involuntarily clenching at his sides. He didn’t turn around though; he refused to give them that benefit. Instead, he continued forward towards the closet and threw open the door.

 

_Oh no._

 

The space was even smaller than he expected, only about four feet square… if that. It was also vacant besides a stray hanger on the otherwise empty rack.

 

Ben swallowed heavily around a sudden lump in this throat. He had to be in this small, confined space for seven minutes… with Hux.

 

The weighted gazes of the room could be felt on his back as he stared into the closet, mentally debating. He couldn’t back out, so the sooner he got this done with, the better. Forcing a deep breath, Ben bit the bullet and stepped into the closet, pushing himself as far up against the right wall as he could.

 

A brief moment’s wait and then Hux brushed past with a soft swish of fabric. Ben kept his chin down and eyes to the floor, seeing black Oxford’s move to point opposite his scuffed Converse. To be expected, Hux had pushed up against the left side in turn. They were just over a foot away, as much space as the small closet would allow.

 

The light flooding into the closet then became blocked as Phasma moved in front of the door. Behind her, the heads of their classmates bobbed wildly, trying to get a glimpse of the two of them.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in seven minutes, boys.” She said, looking between them with an amused smirk. Although, the two failed to see the same humor in the current situation as she did.

 

“Seven minutes and not a second more,” Hux warned, glaring at her.

 

Phasma put a lazy hand to her temple, producing a mock salute, “Whatever you say, General.”

 

Hux wrinkled his nose indignantly at the blatant sarcasm, but didn’t say anything more. Ben quickly spared a glance in his direction to catch the expression. _It wasn’t cute_ , he vehemently told himself, shoving any other thoughts away with a scowl of his own. Nothing about being an arrogant douche was cute.

 

Ben didn’t have to worry about the decidedly _not_ cute expression much longer though, because a moment later it was gone and his view was plunged into total darkness. The telltale sound of a lock clicking into place subsequently followed as the door was securely shut. There really was no getting out of this afterall. Their doom was sealed, at least, for the next seven minutes.

 

Outside, Phasma’s footsteps drifted away and the group moved on, going right back into their incomprehensible noise. They weren’t going to stand around and wait in suspense for Hux and Ben it seemed, they apparently weren’t interesting enough. It wasn’t like anyone was actually expecting anything to happen between them anyway. Absolutely nothing was going to, Ben was sure of that.

 

It was merely a strange twist of ironic fate that had brought them to this moment. The two would just have to ignore each other’s existence until the time was up and then they could go back to fiercely despising one another like nothing ever happened. It was really no big deal… only six minutes and fifty more seconds to go.

 

Ben shifted against his wall, trying to find a more comfortable position without extending his body any further into the closet. He blinked several times, but his eyes had yet to adjust to the dark. He didn’t have any idea as to tell where exactly Hux was at in the small space. With no light, the only indication that he wasn’t entirely alone were the slight, audible breaths coming from Hux’s side.

 

Ben had been fully preparing himself to spend the seven minutes in agonizing silence, so when Hux suddenly spoke, it took him by surprise.

 

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

 

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed together at the blunt statement.

 

“I don’t want to be kissed.” He said back, crossing his arms over his chest. Not that Hux could even see.

 

“Why did you play then?”

 

The question struck off guard.

 

“What?”

 

Hux huffed an exasperated sigh from the other side of the closet as if Ben should have somehow expected the question.

 

“Clearly this game is designed to make two unassuming people kiss for entertainment. Why would you play if you didn’t want to be kissed in the first place?” He questioned.

 

Ben faltered, “I-I was roped into it.”

 

“You didn’t _have_ to play.” The reply was haughty, angering Ben.

 

“Why does it matter to you whether or not I played some stupid game?” He snapped, throwing his own question back at the other boy.

 

“It doesn’t,” Hux sniffed. If Ben could see, he would imagine Hux probably had his nose turned up right now, “I was just curious.”

 

“Well, take your curiosity and shove it someplace else. I didn’t ask to be in here with you of all people.” Ben spat, desperately wishing the time would be up already. It really couldn't come soon enough. If Hux continued being a nosy asshole, Ben might just actually strangle him like he said.

 

Nonetheless, Hux persisted, “I could say the same thing, but now you’re just trying to avoid the question. Why did you join the game?”

 

Ben felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, “I already told you, I was r—”

 

“Nobody asked you to play, I was watching. You don’t have many friends, that Dameron guy is the only other person I ever see you talking to.”

 

Ben’s mouth fell open in outrage.

 

“What are y—”

 

“You joined the game on your own volition and now here you are, in his closet with me. There’s a reason for it and n—”

 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Ben burst, done with Hux’s poking, “I haven’t had my first kiss yet, okay?!”

 

The other side of the closet had gone silent now, yet Ben didn’t get any relief. His palms felt itchy as he admitted the shameful notion not only to Hux, but to himself. It was even worse out loud.

 

“It’s embarrassing… I just thought I could have gotten it over with in this stupid game and that would be it.” He trailed off as the outburst of anger left him, replaced by dawning horror as he realized what he had just done.

 

Why the hell would he tell Hux something like that? Oh fuck, he was going to tell everyone now. This would be just another reason to laugh at lame Ben Solo. And knowing Hux, Ben sensed a smart-ass retort was already about to be thrown his way, but—

 

“So you’ve _never_ been kissed before?”

 

It was a simple question to affirm his statement. Nothing more.

 

“Um, no,” Ben brought a hand up at scratch as his head, “I haven’t.”

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

“Ah… I see.” Hux’s voice drifted flatly from the darkness, no telling of his thoughts.

 

Ben shuffled awkwardly as silence fell back between them. He had no idea what to make of this weird turn of events. Where were the flying insults and the laughs? Why wasn’t Hux tearing into the fresh material Ben had practically handed him on a silver platter? HE would normally take any opportunity he could to humiliate Ben. Now was his perfect chance and yet, he was quiet.

 

Ben wished he could see Hux’s face to gauge his reaction. Whatever he was thinking, it certainly couldn’t be good.

 

A beat passed.

 

And then several more.

 

The stillness was just extending past thirty seconds when,  
  
"I could do it."

 

Ben choked on his own breath.

 

“W-what?”

 

Hux’s reply came quick and with an air of nonchalance.

 

“I could be your first kiss.”

 

Ben sputtered into the black, not believing what he was hearing, “But I thought you said you _weren't_ going to kiss me?”

 

“I changed my mind,” Hux answered outright, “And anyway, I’m just trying to do you a favor. Would you like me to kiss you so you can get it over with or not?”

 

“I…”

 

 _No._ The answer should have been no without any hesitation, so why was Ben paused, _actually_ considering it? _What the hell was wrong with him?_

 

Hux was the person he hated the most in the world, he shouldn’t want anyone like him to be his first kiss. And yet, a small voice in the back of Ben’s head questioned, _why not?_

 

Hux was far from terrible looking… well, not that it really mattered, Ben couldn’t see him in the dark anyway. But if he was being honest with himself (and he normally wasn’t), he definitely found the ginger attractive. Also, Hux was _offering,_ plainly willing to kiss him. When would Ben get another chance like this again? One kiss was all it was and he wouldn’t have to feel self-conscious anymore. He wouldn't even have to tell anyone that it was with Hux. Hux surely wouldn’t say a word, he gained nothing from this. It would just be between the two of them, quick and easy.

 

Really, Ben couldn’t see a downside.

 

“Okay.”

 

A sharp intake of breath came from the other side of the closet.

 

“Okay?” Hux questioned, sounding stunned. He had probably also expected Ben to say no.

 

Ben shrugged unseen, trying to play off his racing heart, “Yeah, one small kiss.”

 

There was movement in the dark area and Ben didn’t have to see to know that Hux had moved closer to him. He didn’t know exactly how close that was, but being about the same height, he could now feel the warm puffs of Hux’s breath on his face.

 

Suddenly, cold fingers came into contact with Ben’s skin, cupping gently around his jaw. Despite feeling as though he was about to overheat, a shiver ran down Ben’s spine.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, Ben Solo,” Hux spoke lowly, the words leaving his mouth just mere inches from Ben’s. He was forewarning him, giving him one last chance to back out if it wasn’t what he wanted.

 

Ben couldn’t think of anything he wanted more in that moment, “Okay.”

  
  
Neither of them moved. Ben was stock-still, waiting, blood surging in his veins. He wondered if Hux could hear how fast his heart was beating, and then,

 

Hux’s lips met Ben’s.

 

It was incredibly soft, Hux cradling Ben’s face ever so gently. Their noses were slightly pressed together at an awkward angle, Ben couldn’t find it within himself to care. His fingers itched in instinct to hold onto the older boy as Hux was doing. He restrained though, keeping them firmly at his sides.

 

The kiss was nothing more than chaste, Hux’s warm lips lasting only a moment on his own. Nonetheless, Ben’s chest still felt like it had just exploded.

 

Too soon, Hux was pulling away, but he surprisingly didn’t go far. He stopped with his nose still brushing Ben’s, hands unmoved from their placement. Quiet fell between them as they breathed each other's air.

 

It was over, Ben could finally say he had his first kiss. Hux had given him exactly what he had sought, and yet, he remained just as still as Ben. Ben could practically hear him thinking in the darkness, some sort of processing going through his brain.

 

Had it been a bad kiss? Was Hux about to berate him? It was simple, sure, but Ben wouldn’t exactly know the difference. If nothing else, there was one thing he did know for sure though; he wanted to kiss Hux again. One was not enough. He didn’t dare speak though, certainly not that particular thought, so instead he waited anxiously for Hux to say something.

 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Hux eventually whispered, careful to disturb the silence as if someone might be listening outside the door. They both knew no one was there.

 

Ben’s heart, which had just started to calm down, skyrocketed again.

 

“O-okay.” He mumbled, nodding shallowly just as some sort of response before Hux’s lip were blissfully back on his again.

 

This kiss started out just as chaste as before, but quickly escalated into more.

 

Hux turned his head for a better angle, making Ben’s nose press rightfully into his cheek. Ben clumsily tried following his lead, angling a degree the other way. Hux had better access now and gradually coaxed his lips open, kissing him more widely.

 

Hux then moved his hands from Ben’s face, one sliding backward into his long waves, pressing behind his head to keep their lips securely together. The other snaked lower, wrapping around Ben’s torso to draw him closer.

 

Ben decided to finally sate his own itch and relocated his hands into Hux’s hair. He twisted his fingers, breaking apart the gel to find soft strands underneath. If Hux cared at all about his hair being ruined, he didn’t say anything.

 

With a tentative move, the ginger edged his tongue into Ben’s willing mouth, licking into his warmth. Ben couldn’t stop the moan that the sensation drew, escaping from his lips just to be swallowed right by Hux’s.

 

The smacking of their slick lips and soft groans filled the closet air as they became more incensed. Their kisses held a slightly sweet flavor of the Cherry Coke Ben had drank earlier and neither could get enough. The entire game and outside room of people had been long forgotten. It was only them and a mounting need.

 

Ben clutched onto Hux with a fervor that he had never experienced before this moment. If he had known kissing would be this good, he would have tried it a hell of a lot sooner. However, it wasn’t _just_ the idea of kissing that excited Ben so much. If he tried to imagine kissing someone else, he wouldn’t be able to do it; he didn’t want to. He only wanted to be right there in that moment with Hux, melting beneath his lips.

 

It really was ironic that his biggest rival would also be his unadmittedly biggest crush and now he was being ravaged in a closet by him.

 

Hux continued with the onsent to Ben’s mouth, suddenly bringing his teeth in to nip at his lower lip. Ben gasped as the action sent a spark towards his lower half. The temperature in the small space seemed to be increasing tenfold.

 

Again and again their lips collided, becoming more desperate They were pressed up against each other as close as possible, but it still wasn’t good enough for Ben. He was greedy and slowly getting more brave. When Hux licked into his mouth Ben would bring his head forward and suck on his tongue. It seemed to be affecting Hux just as well who would let out a low moan every time he did it.

 

They had both lost track of time a while ago. Ben wasn’t able to tell whether they had been making out for just mere seconds or several long hours.

 

With a wet pop, Hux abruptly withdrew his lips from Ben’s, causing the other boy to whine in protest. Hux chuckled underneath his breath at his neediness. They was only just enough space between them to allow speech, but their warm lips were still slightly brushed.

 

“Ben,” Hux murmured breathlessly, nudging Ben’s nose with his own, “I—”

 

Whatever Hux was going to say was cut off by the sudden sound of a lock being turned. A moment later, blinding light flooded into the closet.

 

Both boys whipped their heads around to the now wide-open door, blinking to focus in on the gawking faces of their classmates.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Ben and Hux withdrew their hands from each other as if they had just been burned, shooting apart to hit the opposite sides of the closet with loud thuds. It was too late though, the damage was already done.

 

Ben glanced over to Hux, finally getting a good look at his face for the first time in, well, seven minutes.

 

Hux’s usually perfectly styled hair was a mess, a couple pieces standing on end thanks to Ben’s wandering fingers. His shirt was untucked, sweater vest slightly askew and his lips were a deep pink from use. Ben couldn’t imagine he looked much better though. He could just feel how puffy and kiss-swollen his own lips were.

 

Hux’s eyes though, which Ben had failed to notice until this point, were a sharp and stunning green. They looked at the crowd outside the closet in very apparent alarm for a couple of seconds, only to suddenly turn on Ben. The look struck him hard in the stomach, feeling as though he had just been punched. There was absolutely no mistaking his expression of pure _disgust,_ all directed at him.  

 

Hux’s eyes flashed away and just like that he was striding past Ben, out of the closet and pushing into the crowd. A few stared after him, but no one attempted to stop him as he left.

 

When he disappeared, all eyes turned back on Ben who was still standing frozen in his place.

 

He looked between everyone, seeing shock, amusement, and bewilderment on their faces, already nothing the whispers starting among them.

 

_“Oh my god, did they…?”_

__  
  
“I thought they hated each other.”

 __  
  
“Looks like Hux got some action with the freak after all!”

 

Ben had to get out of there. He had to go find Hux and talk to him.

 

Pushing himself off the closet wall, he minded no regard for his classmates as he barreled past them. He checked shoulders and even pushed a few out of the way, desperate to get to the front door. He could feel their hot scrutiny follow him all the way out.

 

Ben slammed the door shut behind him, cutting them all off and descended the porch steps. The night air hitting his overly hot skin made him shiver. _Where was Hux?_ He looked around for any sign of the ginger, but didn’t see a single soul. Surely he couldn’t have left that quickly… and yet, movement just down the deserted street caught Ben’s eyes.

 

Walking out to the sidewalk, the cool breeze rustled Ben’s hair as he saw the distinctive form of Hux’s black BMW driving away. He silently watched the withdrawing tail lights, feeling something odd in his chest. Slowly, he lifted a finger to touch his warm lips and briefly wondered if Hux felt it too.

  


 

***

  


 

Ben spent the rest of the weekend in his room after all, but this time with a sickening pit of dread in his stomach.

 

The night of the party, Poe had still been M.I.A, so Ben had just decided to walk home. By the time he made it back, it was still much earlier than his parents had expected him. Almost immediately, Leia had known something was wrong. She shared a special kind of intuitiveness with her son, something Ben didn’t have with Han, and had attempted to ask what was wrong. Ben had blown her off though, not exactly up to telling his mother about his newly found boy problems.

 

The next morning, he had awoken to a barrage of questioning texts from none other than Poe. News traveled fast and of course Poe had already heard about what happened between him and Hux. It didn’t make Ben feel any better, if anything, it just made him feel worse. If Poe knew, that meant that practically the entire school did. So Ben chose to ignore his messages too, opting to wallow in his own self-pity instead.

 

More than anything though, Ben desperately wanted to talk to Hux, needing to know what the other boy thought about the situation. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since the moment it happened. Was Hux feeling the same way too? A part of him desperately hoped he was.

 

For the past two nights, Ben had sat wide awake in bed, staring at his ceiling while gently tracing his lips. It was absurd, yet he longed to have Hux’s lips back on his own. Who would have thought that one small kiss would turn his entire world upside down? Hux had consumed his thoughts and it was driving him mad. Fuck Hux and his stupid face, his smooth hands, and annoyingly kissable lips for making him feel this way.

 

Ben knew he couldn’t continue on acting like some sort of love-sick puppy from a mere five minute make-out though. It was pathetic. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t be able to put this behind him until he talked to Hux, the other boy owed him that at the very least.

 

So that was what he decided he was going to do: hear from Hux, crush the last of these stupid thoughts, and then move on. Simple, right?

 

Well, that was a lot easier said than done.

 

When Monday morning rolled around, Ben got up sooner than normal for school. If he also put a little extra effort into his appearance than he usually did, well, no one had to know that.

 

Instead of catching a ride with Poe, he decided, once again, to walk. It was better to just avoid all the prodding that Poe was undoubtedly still harboring. And after all, how was Ben supposed to satisfy questions that even _he_ didn’t even know the answer to?

 

The walk was nice and quiet, freshing really to be out in the open with his thoughts, but as soon as Ben walked through the school doors, everything fell apart.

 

There really was no disguising the blatant stares that were aimed his way. Was no one subtle at this school? Yes, the “emo” kid had been caught making out with the pretentious asshole of the school, c’mon, it really wasn’t that revolutionary.

 

Ben scowled and dropped his head down, slyly allowing his hair to shift in front of his eyes as he continued down the hallway. Usually, he would be going to his locker, however, that was not the case for today. Today, he was going to _Hux’s._

 

Hux’s locker was number 273, just a way’s down from his own. Ben knew that because he would pass him every single morning on his way to class. It had just been an inconsequential thing before, but now it provided the perfect opportunity to speak before the day started.

 

Except the only problem was that when Ben neared the fixed spot, the ginger was nowhere to be found.

 

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Ben stared at the empty space where he _should_ have been. This wasn’t right, Hux was _never_ not standing right there in the morning. Feeling uneasy, he glanced around, hoping to spot any sign of the other boy, but there was nothing at all, only a few other students who looked at him oddly.

 

This wasn’t like Hux at all, surely he just wouldn’t happen to be uncharacteristically late today of all days.

 

A small part of Ben’s mind tried to rationalize the situation: _maybe he had just missed him?_ Yet, a bigger part of him knew that wasn’t true. Although he had no definite proof, Ben felt he was purposely being avoided.

 

Ben’s stomach shifted nauseously at the thought, nevertheless, he was determined not to be thrown off that quick. There was still another option: Hux sat right in front of him in 3rd period math. It certainly wouldn’t be the best time to talk to him, but there was no way he could avoided there at least. Ben would just have to make it work for the time being.

 

With one final glance at the abandoned locker, Ben hiked his book bag higher on his shoulder and reluctantly went to his 1st period.

 

Time dragged on though, and what should have only been about an hour and forty minutes felt more like days. Ben spent both his 1st and 2nd period entirely unfocused, staring at the clock. Every one minute seemed to turn into five. His leg kept bouncing anxiously underneath his desk as he thought about what was to come. He had no clue how Hux was going to react and things could turn real bad, real quick.

 

When the bell to end 2nd period finally, blessedly rang, Ben had never moved faster. Shooting up from his seat, he threw his bag over his shoulder and stalked swiftly out of the room. Once in the hallway, the other students had enough common sense to jump out of way. He was unyielding in his path, heart quickening with each step that brought him closer. It was funny, really: if someone would have told him a week ago that he would be this eager to get to Mr. Canady’s math class, Ben probably would have punched them square in the face.

 

Despite having thought about it all weekend, Ben still was not prepared for the moment he stepped into the classroom and saw Hux.

 

Feet stalling in the doorway, he stared dumbly at the boy who had overwhelmed his mind. Thankfully, Hux was too absorbed in his notebook to notice Ben’s open gape. His eyebrows were scrunched together in thought as he sat just where he normally was, looking just the same as he did most days, yet Ben felt as though he had just got hit by a ton of bricks.  

 

The bell signifying the end of the passing period and start of 3rd period suddenly sounding was what broke Ben out of his idiotic trance.

 

Mr. Canady absolutely would not tolerate tardiness, so he hurried to his seat. As he passed Hux, he had hoped that the boy would glance his way, but no dice. Hux’s gaze was kept firmly on his notebook, not a single twitch towards any indication of Ben. Swallowing the slight disappointment on his tongue, Ben sat in his desk directly behind the ginger.

 

As class was started, Mr. Canady talking about quadratic something or other, he pulled out a pencil and notebook of his own.

 

Opening the notebook to the first clean page, Ben wrote in shaky letters: _can we talk about about Friday night?_

 

Yeah, so maybe note passing was a _little_ childish, but it was the best he could do at the moment. Quietly taking out the paper, Ben folded it into a smaller square. He refused to second guess himself and as soon as Mr. Canady back was turned, he leaned forward, quickly sliding the note onto Hux’s desk.

 

Hux took heed of the newly appeared note. His attention away from the lesson, he grabbed the paper with slender fingers, carefully unfolding it as Ben observed closely. There was a couple moments pause as the message inside was read and then,

 

**_rippppp!_ **

 

Ben watched in utter astonishment as Hux tore the note in half without a single regard. _What the hell?!_ The two halves were then released from his hands and floated down to the ground. Ben clenched his jaw in slight annoyance. Well okay, Hux apparently didn’t want to talk, but too bad.

 

A new piece of paper was produced from his notebook, this time Ben choosing to write: _that was unnecessary, all I want to do is talk about what happened. please answer me back._

 

Once again, the note was folded squarely and slid to the desk in front of him… just for Hux to crumble it in his hands immediately after reading it. _That bastard!_ Ben had actually tried to be _nice_ for one and that’s how Hux was going to be, huh?

 

Anger flaring, Ben huffed loudly and slammed his notebook closed. The pencil in his hand creaked dangerously as his grip tightened. Having enough of the immaturity, Ben opened his mouth, finally going to speak and give Hux an piece of his mind.

 

_“Mr. Solo.”_

 

Ben froze. Of course he had failed to see Mr. Canady turn around.

 

“Is there a problem?” The old math teacher was now glaring daggers at him.

 

Ben shifted awkwardly in his seat, suddenly aware of the entire class ogling him. _Great,_ as if he needed more attention brought to himself today.

 

“No, sir…” he grumbled, pulling his shoulders in subconsciously. It was times like these that he wished he could just disappear, although being broad and 6 feet tall didn’t exactly allow for that.

 

Mr. Canady narrowed his eyes at Ben. He already disliked like him, but today he must have been feeling extra vindictive, “Then I expect you can tell me the answer to the equation on the board, yes?”

 

The teacher raised an eyebrow as Ben blanched. _Oh shit._

 

“Uhh…”

 

Shifting his eyes to the board, Ben was trying, and failing, to make sense of the mess of numbers and letters written upon it. He had absolutely zero clue what the hell was going on. Oh no, this was taking too long, everyone was waiting. He was making himself look like an idiot. Why couldn’t he just have been paying attention for once? Hux was probably getting a kick out of this even though it was his fault Ben was distracted in the first place. He shouldn’t prolong this, he should just tell Mr. Canady he doesn’t know and—

 

_“Negative four.”_

 

Ben’s eyes shot to the boy in front of him who was now slightly turned around. His hands were slyly covering his mouth, shielding his whisper from the rest of the class. By whatever good grace, Hux was actually telling him the answer.

 

This day really couldn’t get any more complicated than it already was, but Ben wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

 

“...Negative four?” He repeated unsurely out loud and hoped to some sort of higher being that Hux wasn’t just leading him wrong.

 

By Mr. Canady’s expression, evidently not.

 

“That is correct…” The math teacher said, accepting the answer, but not without a begrudging frown, “Now if you would please refrain from creating any more interruptions for the rest of the period, that would be perfect.”

 

Ben swallowed and nodded shortly to Mr. Canady who, with one last withering look, gratefully turned back to the lesson. Ben felt his tension ease, he couldn’t believe that really worked. Hux had _actually_ saved his ass… _why?_

 

Ben glanced back over to the other boy, however, his attention was already focused on the work again, resuming as if nothing had ever happened. He was back to being ignored, so much for that.

 

With a small sigh, Ben closed his eyes and let his head fall onto his notebook. He only had one more idea left to try to talk to Hux and it was the most gusty one yet. He could only hope that it would work.

  


 

***

  


 

This was a terrible idea, really, not good at all. Was Ben still going to go through with it against his better judgement though? Yes, he was.

 

The cafeteria was alive with activity and noise before him. Students from all different grades were moving about, getting food from the line, walking to seats, talking with friends, all the normal works of a typical high school lunch hour. As one would expect, the unofficial cliques of the school all sat at different tables, everyone having their designated place whether they liked it or not.

 

Ben’s usual place was at the back corner table, eating lunch silently alongside the other appointed “outcasts”, but Ben was not going to that table today. Instead, he was going to the center of the room; right towards the table which Hux just so happened to sit, eating lunch alongside the other members of the debate team and academic elite.

 

One would have probably guessed Ben was going to his sentencing by the way he was walking though. His feet dragged behind him, brain telling him how stupid of an idea this was while his body continued to push him forward.

 

It was an unsaid rule of high school that clique lines shouldn’t be crossed, everyone knew it, yet that was precisely what Ben was doing. For how far he was willing to go to talk to Hux, he must have been officially off his rocker.

 

A few heads had already begun to snap up as he neared, most yet not the person he wanted. One in particular caught Ben’s eyes in the approach: Phasma, sitting right next to Hux and smirking like the cat who just got the cream.

 

Ben ignored her look and shoved his hands into his pockets so they wouldn’t fidget. He stopped right next to the table with a heavy thumping heart and called out carefully.

 

“Hux.”

 

Whether intentionally or not, the ginger didn’t look up, but the rest of his table did. Even more people, fantastic.

 

 _“Hux,”_ Ben tried again, a little louder. That got his attention.

 

Hux’s green eyes met his brown on an upward glance. If he was surprised to see Ben standing at his table he didn’t show it. In fact, his entire expression was almost unreadable besides a slight annoyed pinch of the eyebrows. At least he wasn’t looking at him in total disgust, that was already a huge step up from last Friday.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Ben asked, repeating his question from earlier. Hux knew it was coming.

 

“Uh, sure,” Hux answered, yet made no attempt to get up from his seat. He was really going to make Ben work for it then.

 

Ben gritted his teeth and added vehemently, _“Alone?”_

 

Hux looked around the cafeteria, seemingly weighing his options, the entire table’s focus upon him. There wasn’t a way he could say no without seeming like even more of a prick than he usually was and they both knew it.

 

“I guess,” He spat, finally pushing up to stand from his seat, “I’ll be back.” He addressed to the table.

 

He immediately took the lead out, not waiting for Ben. Ben had to quicken his pace to keep up, the ginger clearly in a hurry to get this over with. He didn’t have any idea where Hux was going, yet fell in step nonetheless.

 

Before they could make it too far though, Phasma just had to speak up blaringly from the table, “Don’t be too long, boys!”

 

If the entire cafeteria wasn’t already looking at the two of them at this point, they were now. So, not only had they been caught making out last Friday, but now they were leaving lunch together in front of most of the student body? Yeah, the rumors between them were only bound to get worse.

 

Hux went stiff under the scrutiny, however, he kept his head high and marched right on out of the room with Ben in tow. They proceeded on down the hallway, Hux not once turning back to look at Ben as he guided them into the boy’s bathroom. This was to be their “private” place to talk then.

 

As soon as they were through the door, Ben began, “Hux, listen—”

 

“Shh!” Hux held up a hand and moved further into the bathroom. Ben awkwardly stood by the sinks and watched as he checked all the stalls for other students. There was no one.

 

After double checking that they were, in fact, alone, Hux then walked to the door and clicked the lock closed. The extra precaution seemed unnecessary to Ben, but he didn’t dare say so.

 

Turning around from the door, Hux finally spoke, “You have some nerve, you know? Why couldn’t you just let this go?”

 

Right out of the gate, they weren’t going to tiptoe around the elephant in room then.

 

“I can’t…” Ben wringed his hands. The annoyance was radiating Hux in waves.

 

“I told you in the closet that this meant nothing.”

 

“But not to me it didn’t,” Ben shook his head at the other boy, refusing to let himself be ashamed, “And I had to know if you felt it too.”

 

Hux crossed his arms, “No, I was only doing you a favor, just like I said.” He didn’t meet Ben’s eyes, it was very unlike the fearless debate team captain.

 

“Just like in Canady’s class then?”

 

“What about that?” Hux questioned defensively.

 

“You helped me answer that equation. You didn’t have to do that.” Ben pointed out.

 

“I wasn’t helping you, I was just putting you out of your misery. Another favor, you should thank me.” Hux shot back with an attempted shrug, but Ben could tell it wasn’t as casual as he tried to make it seem. Hux was tense and there was a reason for it.

 

“Yeah, that’s the 2nd time you’ve “done me a favor” now. Why?”

 

“What do you mean why?”

 

Ben threw his hands up in exasperation, “Why are you helping me if you hate me so much?!”

 

“I don’t hate you,” Hux responded back, looking now at Ben as if he had just said something preposterous, “...I mean, I don’t particularly _like_ you, but that’s besides the point…”

 

“You say that but I don’t believe you,” Ben furrowed his eyebrows, Hux was all over the place.

 

Hux then scoffed, “Well, you better believe it because I’m not—”

 

“Kiss me again.” Ben blurted out suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

The idea had only just popped into Ben’s brain, but it was now cemented.

 

“Kiss me again and tell me that it means nothing to you. If you do that, then i’ll forget about all of this. I just have to know.” Ben continued as Hux shifted from foot to foot.

 

“No, this is ridiculous, I’m not—” Hux advanced towards the door, but Ben quickly moved in front of him.

 

“Are you too scared you’ll feel something too?” He challenged getting closer to the other boy. He wasn’t sure where this boldness was coming from.

 

Hux narrowed his eyes, _“No,_ I just—”

 

“Well, if you’re so sure then kiss me again. One small kiss,” Ben said, repeating the three exact words he had said to Hux that day in the closet, “I’ll leave you alone and then we can go back to “not liking” each other or whatever.”

 

The attempt at a compromise was utterly ridiculous, but Ben still stood firm. He could feel like an idiotic later if it didn’t pan out.

 

Neither of them dared breath as the air was paused in tension. Hux had frozen his hand mid-way to the door, primed to unlock it and leave. His eyes were on Ben’s face, studying it harshly. Ben wasn’t shying away and met his gaze head on. It was a standoff, each seeing who would break first.

 

For a brief moment, Ben really thought that the ginger was just going to walk out, in fact, he was already preparing himself for the humility when:

 

Hux pushed forward and slammed his lips down onto his own.

 

The unexpected force caused Ben to stumble backward, hitting the wall breathlessly. Hux still didn’t relent though and moved his lips even more aggressively on Ben’s.

 

As Hux continued his assault, Ben couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. He had been right after all.

 

Sensing his smugness, Hux growled, “You’re insufferable, Ben Solo.”

 

“I know.” Ben responded, moving his hands to wrap around the other boy’s waist and bring him in.

 

So it indeed was a strange twist of ironic fate that had brought them together. For the first time in his life, Ben had something that made him feel impassioned and it had been front of him. Who would have guessed that it would take a chance game of Seven Minutes in Heaven for him to notice?

 

Ben wasn’t going to knock it though; kissing Hux was something he could get well used to.

 

After a couple more moments of lip movement, Hux pulled back to look at Ben, face screwing up adorably.

 

“This doesn’t mean I’m your boyfriend now.”

 

Ben chuckled, “You? My boyfriend? In your dreams,” yet dived back in for another kiss.

  


 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find and come talk to me on my tumblr or twitter @infinitelykylo


End file.
